


Daddy's Birthday Brats

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eren has a hot ass twin brother, Erencest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, daddy! Levi, he's a little insecure too, i'm going to hell for this shit, pining! Levi, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the proud father of twin boys (well MEN actually): Eren and Rein and he wants nothing more than to spend their birthday as a happy family. But the boys have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Birthday Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote porn b/c that what I do with myself cause I'm trash. I've never seen a fic with twin! Eren so I thought i fix that along with some daddy kink (what is wrong w/ me). So I named the other Eren as Rein cause it be super annoying and confusing to call him Erin and the name is the closet I could get to sounding like Eren. That why his name is Rein. I was tempted to throw this out cause (it horrid) but I want to put it out there. So enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is my first threesome so bare with the rawness of that fact.

Infuriatedly, the alarm on his cell set for 8:00 am went off, ring tone blaring loudly for Levi to get his lazy ass up and make the morning meal for the terrible two shitheads lounging blissfully in bed: his two sons- who were twins. The adult grumbled and rolled from under the sheets, slinking from underneath them like a zombie rising from the earth. He stretched and _crack_ \- yup that was definitely his chronic back ache returning for another day’s fight. Childrearing was inexplicably painful on ones spine. Alright that was bullshit- those two shits were the twin suns in his train wreck of a life. But the sun was annoying as shit as it would insistently shine directly into his eyes and burn his milky skin if he forgot to put on sunscreen.

It was still pretty hot though- and he didn’t mean the actual sun. His twin sons were hot – and he was their stepfather for the past 11 years. A “fuck my line” caption was oddly appropriate here.

Levi was never _ever_ going to burst a nut that wasn’t into his own hand because of  the duo Adonis’s inhabiting his household at the tender age of 21 – totally legal- no _illegal._ These thoughts were illegal and taboo as fuck regardless the lack of blood relation and Levi never really prided himself as a man deserving of anyone’s affectionate attention let alone the beauties that were his boys. He was 32 year old man suffering from chronic back pains who face was skewed into permanent bitch face 24/7 all year round. Not to mention he barely topped off the 5’3 marker and was pale as Casper the friendly ghost.

He bemoaned into his sink, this wasn’t how he wanted to start off his Saturday morning. Shaking his head, Levi slapped his cheeks, willing those self-decapitating thoughts to seek refuge somewhere warmer like his asshole. It wasn’t like he was not attractive even with his petite frame Levi managed a tone and muscular frame, a refined undercut with obsidian locks and eyes like the color of ash. Plenty had glance at him curiously and with a expression of mild appreciation. And yet, within five feet of his sons’ proximity, Levi crashed with thoughts of self-consciousness and doubts. Leave it to two blubbering idiots with caramel skin and brilliant eyes to make a grown man like Levi buckle before them like a school girl being asked to prom by the star quarterback.

Fuck this, he needed caffeine boast to propel his mind from the inescapable guilt he bore due to his incestuous thoughts.

Incest. Ugh, it even sounded like a disgusting word.

Enough of pensive thoughts, Levi padded to the kitchen, hygienic necessities already taken care of in the bathroom. The apartment glowed silently with the morning sun spilling in through the window, the boys never awoken till past 9 or till Levi had a warm meal sizzling on the pan. Right on cue, the coffee marker buzzed with the aroma of dark roast coffee and the pan grilled with bacon, Eren lumbered into the kitchen situating at the bar attached the counter top that ran along the wall.  Rein followed his brother lead a short moment afterwards. And to anyone else, there wasn’t much variation between the twins but when you live with a pair you learned the subtle differences. Though slight, their body frames were different; Eren was wider at the shoulders, cords of muscles much more prominent than Rein whose frame was slender and lean. A more obvious difference between them was the color of their irises which usually allowed people unfamiliar with the duo to tell them apart. Eren was gifted with emerald pools of the greenest garden and Rein with the clearest sea of the Caribbean.

Rein yawed, thumping his head on the bar on as Eren brushed up on conversation with Levi. “Do you have to go in today?”

Levi kept his back to his sons, this early in the morning the duo rarely adorned more than just a pair of boxer (Eren) and  briefs (Rein) with a worn t-shirt one size too big on their builds. It was a sight Levi couldn’t handle this particular morning.

The raven hummed in confirmation at Eren’s inquiry, pulling out three ceramic plates aside the stove. Flipping the sizzling bacon over on the other side, Levi dodged a ball of oil bouncing off the pan. “Yes, I have to go we’re short staff at the moment and Erwin can’t run the office without me.”

“But you promised!” Rein finally joined the conversation and Levi actually looked back to see the pout twisting the features on both of boys round faces. Levi turned away before the puppy eyes could commence in full force. He was not caving, again.

“I’m making you bacon,” Levi explained and gestured to the plates now filled with several pieces of pork in a silent token of apology.

“We want you, not bacon,” Rein argued and the raven restrained himself from flushing at the statement.

He tried to will away the erotic implications. They wanted his company, it was their birthday of course, and Levi scheduled a day off to spend with the duo – months in advance. It was customary to take Eren and Rein to the corner ice cream shop that opened only in the spring and summer. He started the tradition the first year he had with them and ever since then Levi never broke the tradition- till now.

“I know, Rein,” Levi said placidly and started for the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs and oiling the pan once again, it hissed at the added ingredients and Levi avoided another spit ball of grease.  “But tomorrow, I swear we’ll go. Then we can see whatever stupid movie you guys want.”

“Daddy-” Rein whined and Eren pinched his brother to silence his guilt trip. Levi exchanged a grateful glance to older twin (by 20 seconds) and Eren smiled in return forcing Levi’s heart to do somersaults. Somersaults, fucking somersaults. Eren had perpetually been the mature one of the two, which wasn’t much because they were both certified morons with childish tendencies.  Eren just had more moments of tranquility and lucidity than Rein who tended to be a bit more impulsive and bear with his emotions.

Rein continued to pout obstinately and one of the long lock of hickory fell over his steely cobalt eyes, propping his chin on the counter. “This sucks.”

“Oi, stop being an ungrateful shit. I made you breakfast,” Levi grumbled and deposited a small portion of eggs on his plate and giving the remaining to his boys. They had quite the appetite. “Listen, I’ll get out early so we can still do something when I get back, alright?”

“Fine.” Rein conceded, mumbling his surrender into his food, shoving mouthfuls of beacon and egg into his orifice like a barbarian.

Levi chastised the boy and poked the hard muscles that corded his forearm. “Stop eating like a dog.”

“Yeah, Rein, be more like me,” Eren laughed derisively.

Rein growled, glaring at Eren, a sardonic smirk adorning his soft features. “You mean like a horses ass. I think I’ll past.”

“Second born, second best.” Eren rebutted.

“By 20 fucking seconds! We’re twins you dumbass.” Rein yelled, dropping his fork on the plate, the instrument clanking loudly on the porcelain.

Levi sipped at his coffee, holding the cup at the rim, and observed his once quiet morning being swallowed whole by two arguing man-child’s. Yup, these were the two men starring in his late night fantasies, god his life was a fucking morbid sitcom. They bickered among each other, managing the usual dives below the belt.

 “Well I’m smarter one”

 “Yeah but my dick’s longer than yours”

“So? You can’t last 20 seconds”

“Okay but I’m the hotter one”

 “We’re fucking twins, Rein. We look the same!”

Levi tuned out several minutes ago, only vaguely wondering how they knew each other time in bed, maybe it was that twin intuition thing. Like a physic link. Or maybe they were fucking morons who had to outdo the other because one, they were twins; and, second, they were dignified man-child’s.  He read the weather forecast for the up-coming week and noticed the shift in temperature and made a mental note to start shopping for shorts for the summer.  The wonder twins were still grumbling insults at each other by the time Levi finished his breakfast; he circled the bar and cleaned his plate, starting back to his bedroom before his sons called at him, indignantly.

“Where’s our kiss, dad?” It was eerie when they did that, spoke in unison, tones mirroring each other so impeccably that if it weren’t for the variation in eye color he wouldn’t tell who’s who. Levi groaned audibly, about to pass the threshold of his room, he whipped around.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re both adults. No more kisses.”

Then they pouted, in unison, and whined, faces the mask of disappointment and hurt. “Aw, but you always gave us kisses before.”

“Yeah, when you were both 9. Now it’s fucking creepy.”

What was creepy was how desperately Levi wanted to actually kiss them in a manner that wasn’t at all solicitous or maternal like. He kind of wondered if the he be able to taste the bacon on their tongues if he slipped his in there. Would Rein allow him to control the kiss? Would Eren fight for dominance? Despite such alluring thoughts, he planted his feet to the spot, trying to appear unyielding to their will. They were obstante, if he even flickered a moment in uncertainty, the boys would go in for the kill.

“We don’t care.” And they padded over to Levi, who was still attempting to be an immovable pillar of resistance, but that foundation was beginning to crack once those golden bodies sauntered fluidly to him. Thick muscular thighs twitching with the exertion of the motion.

Sexy bed head in full force along with nothing but a pair of underwear that seemed to dwindle it’s coverage ate at Levi’s will. Temptation. That’s all these boys presented to him, years ago they were nothing but mere whiny teenagers with the occasional zit and horrid fashion sense. Full, round cheeks gave way to sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. Now emerging on the brink of manhood, they were nothing but hard men to him. Very hard; why had he agreed to allow them to take football in high school and college? It was to keep them occupied and motivated on other things that weren’t drugs, sex, and drinking; he didn’t foresaw the grueling years of suicides to sculpt them into golden slabs of marble. Smooth, unblemished, and hard to the touch.

_Fuck my life, fuck my life._

It was a testament to his resolve as he crossed his arms over his chest, jutting his hip out to the right, the embodiment of impatience and boredom. He didn’t nudge forward when warm heat encased him and a pair of chaste lips pecked his, innocently (Rein) and then coyly (Eren).

He grunted an annoyed, “Are you happy?”; his eyes finding it difficult to stray away from the twin globes that jiggled in their awake as the two identical bodies of dark temptation trotted back to their respective rooms.  Levi sealed himself to his room before his mind could supply images of what he wanted to do between those two plump rears.  Levi breathed. He actually sucked in the air like he’d been deprived of the simple action of filling his lungs with it, it was fucking madness. They needed to move out soon or something was going to bust like his self-control.

He growled under his breath, berating himself, and strolled over to his closet and plucked out his work attire. Levi was slipping on a pair of grey slacks when his cell rang on his nightstand; he went over, slipping into a white button up shirt over his thick biceps.

“What is it?” He didn’t need to check the caller ID to know it was either Hange or Erwin calling him this early.

“You’re coming in today, right?” Erwin asked.

“Remember when I told you yesterday that I’d come in, that was me _telling_ you I would. Even though, it’s my day off but fuck me right.”

“I’m sorry, Levi. Hange down with the stomach flu and I can’t have two of my best out on the same day. It’ll hurt the office.”

Yeah, sure, stomach flu that’s what people were calling a hangover. Lying son of- “Are you on your way?”

Well, someone was in a rush this morning, Levi propped the cell between his ear and shoulder, buttoning up his shirt and tucking the hem into his pants. He reached for his silver tie and awkwardly maneuvered the fabric around his neck with his cell still at his ear.

“Well it’s difficult to do that when I’m on the fucking phone.”

“Oops, sorry I still haven’t had my morning coffee. Well I’ll let you go. See you in a few.”

Levi pocketed his cell and trudged on the matching grey suit jacket and ducked into the bathroom to fix his hair. He grimaced, scratching at the five o’ clock shadow that peppered his chin. Checking the time, he realized he didn’t have an extra 10 minutes to take care of his morning shave. Fuck it, Levi departed from the bathroom and grabbed his briefcase and sprinted over to the door, clasping his keys on the kitchen table before he shut the door. The boys hollered a goodbye as he left.

[x]

Erwin was at least sympathetic enough to ordered Levi an iced latte when he came in. Not one for small talk, Levi started on his work, clearing scanners, filling the printer with sufficient paper, restacking files that were crooked.  Punching in calculations, Levi sighed and reclined in his seat, interlacing his fingers behind his head. He shifted his chair, looking away from the white screen.  A few framed pictures adorned his workspace, one of Levi with twins at Six Flags; they were drenched in water after getting off the log ride.  Levi wore a sullen expression between the twins that smiled brightly at his disgruntled mood. It was their second year with Levi and the boys begged to the point of tears for Levi to take them to an amusement park. He’d brought Hange and Erwin along so they had someone to go on the rides with because Levi got nauseous on rollercoasters. But of course, they insisted they wanted Levi to sit with them so they could crush his ribs when the big drop happened. He had bruises for a week after that.

The other photo was much more recent, it was from their senior football game at Rose University. Levi was easily dwarfed by the twins, looking out of place between them, deathly pale compared to their sun-kissed complexion. Their uniforms were smeared with dirt and grass stain at the knees and shins. A ghost of a smirk jerked at the corner of his lips and the twin grinned widely, white teeth shining brazenly, Eren held a golden trophy in one hand and Rein grasped the football in his. Rein scored the winning touchdown while Eren ran defense and covered his brother ass from being tackled by the opposing team. Levi allowed the twins their first shot of whiskey that night and he wasn’t too galvanized when they both chugged the shot with ease.

His reprieve was broken by a question. “Today’s their birthday, right?” He turned to Erwin who was also admiring the photo. The tall blonde leaned against the wall, a cup of coffee in hand.

“Yeah.” Levi mumbled as he brought his cup to his lips.

“What’s the big number?”

“21.” Levi mumbled into his cup and set it back down.

Erwin whistled and chuckled, taking another sip of caffeine. “Damn. How time flies, huh?”

“Everywhere but here, apparently,” the raven retorted, snidely.

Erwin grinned, golden locks illuminated under the fluorescent lights, lucid blue eyes wide with mirth. “So I’m guessing you’re still mad at me.”

“Who said I was mad? I just rather be with another group of dumbasses this particular morning.”

“I remembered when you got them; you were stunned and whiter than usual. I actually thought you would faint. Then you would call me and Hange whenever Rein started crying. Or that time Eren broke that kid’s nose. You kept telling me ‘I’m gonna kill them- I swear- right now as god as my fucking witness’.” Erwin bubbled into laughter, cradling his stomach. “If I had a nickel for every time you said that-“

“You be dead and I would cash in on all that money you kept at my expense.”

Erwin glanced back at the photo with an expression that didn’t convey innocent admiration. “They turned into _fine_ men.”

Oh fuck no. It was one thing for Levi to occasionally eye-fuck his twins but Erwin- no. He didn’t need this old pervert flashing his trademark lady-killer smile at his twins. He jabbed a finger in the air, firmly. “Don’t you dare, you old fart.”

His shoulders hitched up defensively, eyes reflecting faux innocence. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your stupid face does. Touch my sons and I’ll play tennis with your balls.” The way he snarled the words left no more for doubt that he would do just that, and Erwin wasn’t curious enough to tempt fate and see how Levi would manage that. He liked his balls exactly where they were, between his legs, and not anywhere near rackets.

It was still cute how protective and fierce Levi was about the twins. “Honestly, you’re like an over-protective mama bear, Levi.”

“I’m seriously considering going postal on your ass right now.” Levi rubbed at his back, the familiar ache coming back once more, and he reached into his drawer for some Advil.  Today seemed unbearably long and he wanted nothing more than to sit between his two boys that shine so fucking brilliantly.

[x]

The hours at the office never ticked by as slowly as it did today, it was barely 4:30 when he was shutting down his computer and cleaning up his workstation but he ached as though it was past 7. Levi packed his belonging, strolling out the office, waving Erwin a departing. Getting into his car, he sent a quick curt text to the twins, letting them know if they had any plans to be ready when he got there.  Traffic was fair; Levi arrived at the apartment complex thirty-five minutes later. He never did get a response back from his earlier text so he assumed the boys were either gaming adamantly against each other or passed out in the living room with the TV on.

21 and the farthest definition of modern young adults; he expected the period to come where they would both gradually fade away in his life but they always made time for him even in their college years. They loved their daddy, the twins answered he when he made that very compliant. Levi blushed with arousal and embarrassment. As children, it wasn’t peculiar for them to shout the line like when he purchased them a PS3, it was an obvious coy to brown nosed him but he appreciated the genuine happiness in their eyes. But as adults, the line sounded ambiguous like a double edged sword, the word “daddy” polluting his mind with lewd imagery. He had too many wet dreams with them moaning the phrase “fuck me, daddy” or “I want daddy’s cock”…

Shit, he was hard, again.

_Hello boner, we meet once more._

The car still in parked, Levi abated his time, willing his sexual fantasies and daddy kinks to go back into the fucking box of “thou shall never speak of”. He took deep breaths and thought of scanners breaking down, incompetent workers going to him for the same mistakes they made every week, and Hange violating his personal boundaries. Levi was gritting his teeth on edge with the self-brought on anger. It was preferable to sporting a boner through the front desk, Petra didn’t deserve to see that sight though it was one she’d probably enjoy.

Mind realigned without incestuous thoughts, Levi trekked the long path back into the shiny apartment complex, waving Petra the customary good afternoon, and taking the elevator to the 13th floor.  Entering the apartment, Levi noticed the lack of bodies lingering in the kitchen and the soft muffle of dialogue. He peeked into the rooms which was also vacant and padded into the living room, shedding off his suit jacket neatly on the counter along with his briefcase. Fiddling with the knot of his tie, Levi unknowingly walked into the room, the voices from the TV being broken by soft _ohs_ and _ahs_ but he was distracted as the knot refused to loosen till…

“Ah…Rein, fuck.”

Then Levi looked, actually _looked_ to see his two sons on top of each other on the expensive couch.  Eren laid along the length of it on his back with his boxers pulled past his thighs, Rein settled between his legs lapping at his cock.

All the air left his lungs as Levi is stunned into silence, mouth gaped open and normally small eyes set wide with befuddlement. He couldn’t use his basic function of speech as the scene continued to unfold in front of him. On the couch. In the living room. With his two sons.

Too adrift in white pulsing pleasure, the boys hardly noted Levi’s presence. Eren tipped his head back on the arm rest, another moan trembling out his red, swollen lips as Rein sucked nosily at the head of his cock. One hand buried itself in Rein’s hair as he kept his head at his cock.

Levi’s breath hitched, the white searing heat returning to his cock. It like a scene stripped straight out of a porno and the hedonistic haze clouding his mind, flanking his disbelief and astonishment. Even the most outrages of his sexual fantasies couldn’t match the sight. The lewd moans and gasps, the teasing exposure of taut skin clenching and unclenching, the gorgeous expression of ecstasy on their faces. To even think that this is what they did to each other in his absence was jarring. What was worse was the addictive arousal lighting his body and persuading Levi to survey the obscene scene.

In a carnal trance, Levi’s hand slithered to his fly, delicately palming himself. Cupping the back of his head, Eren pulled Rein from his cock, locking their lips in a sloppily kiss, Rein’s mouth wet with saliva and pre-cum.  Long legs tangled together as they bucked their cocks together, grunting in frustration as their uneven pace worked against each other. It wasn’t long before Eren yanked at Rein’s briefs the other brunet kicking off the article of clothing before descending back to Eren, erection freed and throbbing with need. This time, their thrusts are timed with perfect tandem and they gasped at the sensation, throaty moans stopping the exchange of tongue and spit.

Intoxicated, Levi fondled his cock more firmly, biting back the hungry groan. He didn’t want to perturbed the mood, didn’t want to be notice. Not yet. He just needed a little more before he would retreat and finish the job in his room; just a bit more till he would realize his position as their surrogate father and the wrongness of his action.

Just a little taste was all he needed.

The dimples in Rein’s ass were pronounced with each frantic roll, the muscles flexing with exertion. His airy cries flooded Levi’s ear as he broke from the kiss, whining at the rough treatment Eren was giving his nipples, head thrown back and back elegantly arched.  Somehow Eren had managed to rid himself of his shirt and boxers and they shifted on the couch, Eren sitting on it as Rein straddled him, and Levi could see the firm line of muscles that ripple in his back.

His view was obstructed by the new position but his mind did plenty to fill his mind with debauched images: wet cocks with red, swollen, moist tips rutting against each other for friction, hands that groped mindlessly for contact, fondling there, twisting here- bordering on verge of pain.

Levi’s hands dipped into his pants, pulling at the hem and fly hastily and hissing in relief when the cold air hit his cock. The noise of the zipper and the rustle of clothing went undetected, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and needy whimpers overriding it.

Then Eren jabbed a finger in Rein’s hole, eliciting a pained cry from the blue-eyed brunet and Levi groaned, struck  by powerful spikes of arousal. He didn’t realize the sound even left his mouth till two set of eyes trained on him and all the breath in him departed cause the sultry gaze directed at him devour him so lecherously, that it was no mistake the sight of their surrogate daddy jerking off silently behind them enticed them.

It was Eren who spoke first, wolfish grin curving his plump lips sinfully and the voice that followed was even more so taboo. “Looks like daddy’s home, Rein.”

And oh no, the real thing put to shame all his wet dreams. Eren calling him “daddy” in that gruff, sensual voice while fingering Rein mercilessly, nearly had his balls drawing up. Levi shivered, hand slowing on his aching cock. Part of his mind ordered him to flee but the other part… _this is it, Levi, the day you get laid._ By his twin boys, no less, who were putting on a show for him; Eren finger fucking Rein’s asshole and his brother moaning shamelessly, rocking back on his finger while keep his gaze locked with Levi’s, those piercing cobalt eyes devoured by a ring of black.

“We made daddy hard,” Rein panted, resting his head on the juncture of Eren’s shoulder, offering up a clearer view of the finger ramming his hole. Levi licked his lips at the enticing invitation.

Eren smirked and nuzzled Rein’s hair, kissing around the mouth parting with another moan.  Levi’s mouth went dry at the eyes pinning him, watching his hand pumping his length, coaxing him into a haze of delirium with the dark pleasure they promised. He could come from it all but his squeezed the base of his cock, delaying his climax.

It took a substantial moment before Levi spoke, lips moistened by a subconscious lick, voice a smoky pitch of lust. “You gonna do something about this you little shit…”

The green-eyed brunet chuckled, cupping Rein’s jaw and claiming his lips, and whispered smoothly, “Suck his cock.”

A soft moan was Rein’s answer as he rose shakily from his position, immediately dropping to the floor on his hands and knees and crawled forth. The dazed and wrecked expression watched Levi as he bridged the gap between them, lips rosy and swollen and cock still erect and leaking. He caressed Levi’s leg, sinking his fingertips in the hard flesh of tone thighs, a whiny whimper brushing against the fabric. His thumbs circled the inside of his thighs before traveling north, mapping out the shape of his pelvis, feeling the sharp hip bones beneath the slacks.

The boy was teasing him and delaying his attention to Levi’s cock which throbbed painfully now, he wanted to shove his length into those supple lips already but the dreamy glint in Rein’s cobalt eyes precluded him. Gently, his fingertips brushed his tip and Levi sucked in a harsh breath, almost trembling from the touch. They stroked his member so delicately and gingerly, all curt but delicious in their playful manner.

Rein turned his gaze to Levi, now firmly grasping his cock at the base. “Does daddy want me to suck his cock?”

Levi did quiver this time, barely muttering a winded breath. “Yes…suck daddy off.”

And his body jolted violently when Rein’s tongue poked at his tip, lapping at the pre-cum oozing from the slit. He circled his tongue around it, only allowing the head in his mouth to suckle on before withdrawing and giving it a chaste peck. Saliva lathered the head disgustingly, slipping onto to the carpet and down Rein’s chin. Had it been anyone but Rein sucking him off, Levi would push them away, berating them for the fucking mess that he would undoubtedly have to clean. But it was exotic how messily Rein licked his cock like his favorite lollipop.

Rein descended down his cock, the wet mouth swallowing Levi’s length completely. _Perfectly._ Raven locks falling back, Levi’s eye fluttered closed, soaking in the scorching sensation of Rein’s hot tongue winding around his head, dipping into his slit. That tongue slithered back and his teeth lightly nibbled the tip forcing Levi’s attention back to him. His mouth parted into a silent groan, idly running his hands into the shaggy chocolate locks. He cupped the back of his head more determinedly, coaxing Rein to move back and forth on his cock, hips languidly thrusting deeper into his mouth.

Levi was so intoxication by the mouth on his cock that he didn’t notice the warmth standing behind him, running a strong hand down his chest, playing with the hem of his white button down shirt. The deft finger worked their path back up, popping out each ivory circle through the hole.

This couldn’t be happening. No way was this his reality. He must have fallen asleep at his office but the hands that brushed his shirt past his pronounced biceps to the floor and caressed his pectoral were impossible to debate against. Fuck, he could go into cardiac arrest right now and die a happy man then he would probably go to hell for indulging his debauched desires. But it was worth it, an enteirty in hell for these few moments in pure heaven with pleasure pulsating in his blood. He had never been this _hard,_ this fucking _turned on_ ; he wanted to sob because after this nothing could measure up to this. And maybe that was why he smothered the logical voice in the back of his head compelling him to stop. This would be the one chance to succumb to it all after all those years. Misery and loneliness would be just fine with him after this, living off the memory repeatedly till his hands became raw.

Yes. Just one time and he would be sated for life.

He leaned against Eren, fully submitting to the burn in him and allowing his blistering hands to do as they pleased, fondling the swell of muscle and cupping it hungrily then pinching the pink nipples into firm nub.  Levi’s head fell on Eren’s broad shoulder, a soft sign slipping past his lips.

_Yes…More…_

He needed more, so much. Levi had to touch something, _anything_ , he felt insane with the compulsion to grope, lick, kiss, suck, fuck. He angled his head, catching Eren’s mouth as it trailed a path upwards from his collarbones and freely shove his tongue past his lips. And oh god, Eren’s mouth was just as heavenly and sinfully as he always imagined, even with the taste of nicotine and caffeine, Levi found his faveroite flavor. Even better than fucking black tea. That tongue assaulted Levi’s easily overcoming the dexterous muscle but Levi wasn’t one to back down so quickly and he returned the vigor ten times.

Eren moaned and Levi swallowed the noise greedily, his free hand grabbing the back of Eren’s head and tilting it to allow him freer movements. Rein pulled his mouth of Levi’s cock, whining at the lack of attention Levi was giving and tugged on his cock more insistently.

Levi broke the kiss and looked down at Rein who pouted. “What’s wrong?”

“I want a kiss too,” Rein complained, looking so innocent and pure even with Levi’s cock brushing his cheek.

Eren snickered behind him, warm breath tickling the short hairs of Levi’s undercut. “Jealous I’ll steal daddy away from you?”

Rein glared heatedly, rising to his feet and sandwiching their short father between them.  “You greedy asshole. You can’t have him all to yourself.”

“Try to stop me.” Eren growled, nipping the side of Levi’s neck playfully and the shorter man shivered delightfully.

Levi was seriously considering the plausible idea that he did in fact pass out at his desk because not only were his boys eating him up like chocolate but they were growling claims of possessions over him. Him, they wanted to steal him away like the immature man-child’s they were. Levi felt dizzy, head swimming with the rough hands that were stripping off his pants and shoes and crudely touching him e _verywhere_. His chest, abs, nipples, balls, cock and his hole. It was all he could do to cling on to the golden slick bodies and lazily reciprocated the kisses that were intent on taking all the air out of him.

“How about you two stop bitching and we starting fucking instead.” Tired of the useless competition between the two, he reached around Rein and slipped his finger down the cleft of his ass, teasingly rubbing his hole that twitched at the touch. Rein gasped, leaning into Levi, and popping his ass forward, urging him to finger fuck him.

He whimpered when Levi didn’t take the hint. “Please, daddy…” Rein moaned lewdly, taking a hold of Levi’s hand and forcing the digit in.

Levi hissed at the wet tightness that engulfed his finger. “After all that fingering and your still so tight.”

Rein groaned, rocking slowing on Levi’s fingers and mouthing his neck with open mouthed kisses. “Ahh…open me up.” He panted in his ear and Levi harshly shoved a second one in him. “ _Yes_ , just like that.”

“Speaking of opening up,” Eren said, trailing a hand down the slope of Levi’s spine. He kissed the nape of his neck before pressing a wet finger to Levi’s entrance,  Eren’s hard length grinding the back of his thigh, “How about we open you up? Hmm…I’ll fuck you while you fuck Rein. He always wanted your dick up his ass anyway and I’m not going another day without fucking you.”

When his finger breached his hole, Levi stopped his ministrations, releasing a shaky breath. “Fuck... is that what you two talk about when I’m gone? Fucking pervs.” His voice is hoarse with raw arousal and as Eren thrust his finger further into him, Levi’s breath catches and he almost had to stop himself from bucking on to it.

Feeling ignored, Rein reached a hand between the small space and took Levi’s cock, jerking it roughly.  “Don’t forget about me, Levi.” And it was such a whiny, childish plea for Levi’s attention; he couldn’t help but take a sharp inhalation of air before scissoring that hole _wider_.

It all felt like being caught in a twister, all inches of him being pecked at and pulled apart.  Eren was just as dominating and coarse as he imagined, cursing sultry praises at how _good_ Levi was taking his finger, how hungry he was to have his cock in him. The spit wasn’t enough lubricant but the burn it gave him was fucking maddeningly delicious, he didn’t give a fuck if he did shove his cock with little preparation.

And Rein was so fucking submissive to his will, moaning and pleading for _more_ like he was being paid for it. The way he withered when Levi prodded his prostate had his length throbbing to be smothered in that fucking heat. Rein played with his cock, only pausing whenever Levi massaged his sweet spot, fondling his sack and racking his fingers down the black path of pubic hair that paved to his cock.  The younger adult’s own cock bobbing against his abs, staining the heated flush with pre-cum.

He wasn’t sure how long they stood in the middle of the living room, the TV still buzzing through commercials and movie trailers, but his body was trembling with both pleasure and at keeping his weight upright for too long. Levi withdrew his fingers (he worked three into Rein somehow) at which Rein whined at and mouthed another breathy moan, and tried to pull from Eren’s hold that he doesn’t release.

“Where are you going?” Eren growled, jabbing another finger in.

Levi bucked and moaned. “Ahh- fuck…just wait you shit.”

Eren finally stopped, kneading the mounds of Levi’s ass in order to keep his fingers distracted. “Waiting,” he said gruffly.

And it felt like the first chance Levi had breathe in like _forever_ , and this time the air isn’t polluted with the scent of sweat and arousal. It was then that he noticed the window in the room is left wide open and the sky was painted with rectangle boxes of yellow lights and the sun setting over the tall buildings.

Breath still ragged and uneven, Levi pondered the immorality of the situation. They were his sons true but not by blood, only legal ties and documentations. But he had never destroyed his walls for anyone like this before; they stripped them effectively, leaving him so bare and raw in an emotional sense. Levi _loved_ them, both, equally in a parental and romantic manner and it seemed that the feeling was definitely mutual. So what to do?

Just fuck, his cock ordered, fuck now and repent later.

Levi smirked, possessive grey eyes shrouded with hunger and heat raking the two golden bodies with rosy cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes, lips still red and swollen. The dual cocks that dripped exquisitely with pearls of pre-cum and spit, they throbbed under Levi’s inspection. And the cocky fuck that Eren was, wrapped a lazy hand around his and Rein’s cock jerking each other in sweet tandem.  Eren directed a haughty grin at Levi and licked his lips.

“You gonna deny us our birthday gift, daddy?”

Oh, that _asshole_. Levi was a shame to admit how fucking hard that made him (if that was even possible at this point), Eren had always been such a manipulative shit and now it was bluntly crystal clear why he adorned so little clothing around the house, especially after a shower. Eren would loitered in the kitchen while Levi sat in the living room, it was an open space and that meant no obstruction from the magnificent view that was Eren with wet skin and a tiny towel draping his hips so casually. He had to fight himself to stay confined to his seat then Eren would bend over the counter and that towel got unbelievable smaller, peeking thick thighs and a curve of Eren’s ass.

“Since when do I belong to you two?” He proud his had the ability to appear annoyed in this situation with a raging hard on but he loses it when those gorgeous eyes pinned him to the spot, possession and jealousy banking on the blown out pupils. Levi swallowed thickly, damping his lips to keep from moaning.

“You’ve always been ours,” they declared simultaneously and it sounded too close to a moment from Children of the Corn, he was too far gone to care though.

He could only growl a command. “My bedroom. Now”

Rein chuckled breathlessly, “Oh, I love when daddy angry.”

Levi swatted Rein’s butt, groping the mound roughly and hissing in the brunet’s ear. “Then you’re gonna love when daddy fucks your tight ass. I get rough when I’m piss.”

“Ah then maybe…I should tease you more… I like it hard.” Rein moaned, grinding his ass on to Levi’s cock and Levi feared he cum right then and there but Rein is ushered away by Eren. Given a minute to regain himself, Levi ducked into the bathroom outside the boy’s room and grabs tape of condoms and a bottle of lube. He darted back to his room when the chorus of moans and grunts pitch up and was pleased to find Rein pinned under Eren again, four fingers nudging his hole unbelievable wide. God that kid could be double penetrated and still have room for more.

_Now there’s an idea for next time_

Levi leaned against Eren’s back, discarding the items on the nightstand, and began pumping his cock. Eren cried and jerked back, rubbing Levi’s cock. “Mmm…that feels good but I did say I was going to fuck _your_ ass.”

“Then fuck it, you cocky shit.”

Before Levi could blink, Eren flipped their position, pitching Levi over Rein who shamelessly parted his legs with Eren’s cock seaming the cleft of his ass with his pre-cum. He heard the rattled of foiled wrapped being tear open and hissed softly as the condom was rolled over his cock. Eren grabbed another condom and did the same to his own member then gripped the bottle of lube, squelching a substantial amount on to his hand and passed it over to Levi who repeated the action.

Slicking Rein’s hole with lube, Levi took the base of his cock and slowly impaled his length into the tight with Eren watching over his shoulder. “Make him take it,” Eren growled, bruising hands on Levi’s hips as he sunk into that fucking heat.

But slowly, so slow. Controlled, Levi wanted to watch the handsome face wreck itself into a mask of arousal and desperation. And god, did Rein whimpered, bucking his hips to force Levi into him faster but Levi still him.

“Please…I want your cock…so fucking badly.”

“Such a demanding birthday boy. Can’t say I dislike your tone though. Tell me how much you want it. _Beg_ for daddy.” He was so sadistic but damn did that command such a perfect reaction from Rein. A harsh moan parted his mouth and he arched off the bed.

“I need it, daddy…your cock- God I fucking need it…please.”

Levi groaned alongside Eren as the other brunet lavished Levi’s tone shoulders, his breathing erratic and his arms trembling with the need to fuck. But he restrained himself from bending Levi over till Rein is filled to the brim with the raven’s cock.

“Ahhh…yes, yes, _yes_.” The word poured filthy from his lips when Levi is sheathed in him and the older man had to take a moment to prevent his climax. Shoulder shivering, Levi leaned his torso forward and spread his legs in an open invitation to Eren. He pitched a smug smirk to Eren who only groans at the supple ivory ass begging for his cock.

“Come and get your present. Daddy’s waiting.”

Eren exhaled a shaky sigh. “ _Levi_ …so fucking hot,” then Levi was jerked forward with the intense force of Eren’s thrust, “it so fucking sexy…watching you fuck Rein while I fuck you…ahhh.”

Levi chuckled, arms unsteady with arousal and keeping his form above Rein. “Don’t come yet. The fun hasn’t started.”

“Somebody fucking move already,” Rein whined and rocked his hips abruptly causing a domino effect of echoing moans and curses. Oh fuck, was the feeling pure magic, being engulfed by Rein and having that equally burning heat fucking him from the back; and now Levi was regretting making that comment about pre-ejaculation because now he had no clue if he could hold out another second let alone a fucking minute. It was too addictive though and his mind singled on only one thought: f _uck him_.

Cautiously, he rolled his hips, too unsure and unwilling to finish so soon and he thought he could prolong it but then Eren’s thrust were fucking animalistic and brutal. He guided the motion of their pelvis, setting an unforgiving pace that would normally elect pain in Levi though now it was _perfect_. And shit, he needed more.

“More,” Levi growled as he fucked Rein who was pushed so far that he could only lie there with quivering moans like a trained porn star.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop…more,more, Harder!”

He wasn’t sure who the command was directed at but Eren took the lead, pounding into Levi who barely managed to answer in turn with his own thrust. Being in the middle was so fucking cumbersome, torn between wanting to fuck Rein or be fucked by Eren. But Levi just thrust, pistoning into Rein till he’s sobbing and could only muster incoherent wails. His body functioned on the one action: plunge, pound, ream, shove.

The pleasure was cresting high, the mountain top of Levi’s orgasm reached cosmic heights and the climb up was so fucking good that he didn’t want it to cease. But the fall- oh the snowy (more like a fucking lava pit) tip that presented the most gloriously downfall was impossible to resist.

_So close, so fucking close_.

And he jerked _hard,_ movements becoming sputtered and uncoordinated and his eyes shut as the wave of pleasure smites him. “Fuck. So good, so fucking good.”

And he felt so shitty (but s _o_ good) because he didn’t make sure to pump Rein’s cock to guarantee the brunet’s completion. But then that when the tight walls around his cock pulsed and convulsed, It like he was being milked for all his cum, and he loaded everything in Rein and there was the splatter of warm substance coating their chests.

He slumped on top on Rein who was as drained and lifeless as Levi while Eren finishes behind him, using his hole to reach his own climax. “Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fucckkk…ah shit.”

Then more weight is added on top of them as Eren sags on Levi’s back. The weight made breathing even more difficult but Levi didn’t have enough energy in himself to even buck Eren off him. He just resigned to his fate between the two handsome bodies warming his tense muscles.

It was Rein who broke the silence and Levi was honestly surprised the brunet could talk with all that weight on his chest. “Best…birthday…ever.”

Eren laughed above them, shaking their lax limbs. “Fucking…idoit.”

“Takes one…to know one…”

Levi groaned and this time it wasn’t from arousal. “Oh. Shut up.”

“Yes daddy.” They echoed back to the raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf, like 15 pages of porn?! I didn't plan that. BUT -hopefully- you guys enjoyed my trash. And idk why but I gave Levi chronic back pain that just disappears later on (*whipsers* I'm a lazy shit). I talk too much. Thanks for reading.


End file.
